The White Mouse and the Dragon
by Amaya shiro
Summary: Yue Phong has been friends with Zhao Yun for as long as she can remember, but one day he left suddenly for the army and promised that he will come back and visit her. Will he ever keep his promise? if he did, what will happen next? Zhao yun x OC
1. Chapter 1

**The White Mouse and the Dragon**

**Chapter 1**

_Author's note: hello everyone, this is a fanfiction for my favorite Shu warrior, Zhao Yun. He is amazing :D and this is also for all the Dynasty Warriors fans out there. So enjoy and please tell me what you think. The first chapter might be really boring, so please bare with me…._

"Zhao Zilong did it again!" a villager shouted, "he defeated the enemy once again!" Yue Phong sighed; she doesn't like war, especially when it involves her best friend on the front line. Unlike the other villagers in Zhending county, she always worried for Zhao Yun , she doesn't dance and cheer when he wins a war, instead, she sighs in relief and just hoping that Zhao Yun will not fight another battle. No one else really worries about Zhao Yun like she does, even his family doesn't worry about him as much as she does. He was always a brave boy, even when he was little, he will get in fights very often with bullies because he was trying to protect the weaker kids, get in arguments with adults because they did not treat a child fairly, or even taking down strangers that he had never met for not respecting others. Zhao Yun has always been the Knight in the shiny armor to this time, and to Yue Phong as well. They have been best friends since they were 5, she knew him like no one has ever known him and the same with he to her. They hang out and play together everyday. Until that day, it was early spring and the flowers have just start to bloom, both of them were 13 and they were playing near a lake when a couple of soldiers walked by, taping several giant pieces of paper on the walls of shops and homes. People gathered around to see what's going on, Zhao Yun and Yue Phong followed. It was a request written by the king asking for volunteered soldiers, all boys above the age of 12 are welcome to join. The moment they finished reading the paper, Zhao Yun jumped in joy and ran back to the house with Yue Phong running behind him, trying to catch up with him.

Yue Phong has a bad feeling about Zhao Yun's weird behavior, he never runs unless he is really angry and about to get into a fight or really happy because he was looking forward to a fight. She followed Zhao Yun into the house and see him packing his cloths and other belongings. "What are you doing?" Yue Phong asked. "Packing my cloths." Zhao Yun says smiling. Yue Phong's heart jumped, this is the one thing that she had feared for the past years that she had spent with Zhao Yun, the day that he leaves and never come back. "why are you packing your cloths?" Yue Phong asked nervously. " I want to join the army! It sounds like so much fun, and I will be fighting for justice!" he answered. Yue Phong said nothing, she really didn't know what to say, should she stop him? Or smile and encourage him to go? Or should she use her intelligence and try to persuade him to stay? Her mouth remains shut and no words came out. She tries to smile encouragingly so that Zhao Yun wouldn't feel bad, but she failed. She can only stand there and watch him pack his cloths in silence. After a few minutes and Zhao Yun finished packing his cloths, he stood up and put a hand on her shoulder. He leaned forward and whispered softly in Yue Phong's ear. "Don't worry, I will come back, I promise!" he whispered cheerfully. Yue Phong forced a smile on her face and nodded. He grinned and patted her on the back. One drop of tear fell from her watery eyes, Yue Phong sniffed, trying really hard not to cry, she wiped her tears away with her sleeve and forced a fake smile on her face once more. She didn't want Zhao Yun to see her look weak just because he's leaving. She bit her lip and try many other ways to stop this pain in her chest and her tears from falling. But non worked, her tears fail from her eyes like a waterfall, and before she knew it, she was crying loudly and blowing her nose. Zhao Yun wrapped his arms around her and trying to comfort his best friend, keeps on telling her that he will be all right and he will write a lot so that she will know how he's doing. No matter how many times he tells her that, the tears didn't stop, it just keeps on falling and falling. After 30 minutes, Yue Phong finally calmed down and sat silently next to Zhao Yun, her eyes are red and puffy from all the crying and Zhao Yun's face was red and had a tired smile on his face. Yue Phong sighed and turn to face Zhao Yun, she handed him a small bag. Zhao Yun tooked it silently and opened the small bag, he pulled out a small jewel. "A pig?" Zhao Yun asked curiously, still observing the tiny golden pig. "For good luck," Yue Phong replied, "pigs symbolizes good luck, it's like a good luck charm, hope you can be healthy and safe." Zhao Yun laughed and put the golden pig in his pocket. "Thank you" he said, hugging her best friend, "I promise you that I will come back and visit you someday, and I will be careful on the battlefield." Yue Phong smiled and nodded. "You promised, no backing out" she said, pointing her finger at him. "I promise." He said, reassuring her.

That was the last sentence that Zhao Yun said to her, it was also that last time she has ever seen Zhao Yun. Five years have passed by since then, Yue Phong is now 18, she didn't turn out as beautiful as her parents have hoped, she was plain in looks and not too intelligent either. There were hardly any suiters coming to ask for her hand in marriage and when there is, the suiters are always at least 20 years older than she is. On top of that, Yue Phong has an incredibally high standard for men and even the younger suiters have no chance of ever marrying the girl. Her standards were so high that it almost seems like Yue Phong never wanted to get married or she was waiting for someone specific. She never expresses interest in other male around town, not finding anyone attractive. Her parents have begged and begged Yue Phong to at least show some attention to the young males around her but she simply won't do it. Her heart is already with someone else. She has never realized that she loved Zhao Yun, not once, until a few years after he is gone, she always stares out the window and waiting for Zhao Yun's "someday" to come, the day that he will come back and visit. She will pray to the gods hoping that "someday" can come faster, just a tad faster. But as days go by, months go by, years go by, that day never came. Yue Phong eventually got tired of waiting and went on with her normal life, washing the dishes, cleaning the house, cooking, studying. She no longer hope that Zhao Yun comes back, no longer imagining how he will come back and what he will say. She has just simply given up. She knew that there will be no Zhao Yun in the future and he is nothing more than a liar.

One day, when Yue Ying was sweeping the fallen leaves off of her front door, a man on top of a white horse came into town, he had a blue headband on his forehead and straight black hair, his pale face observed the faces of the half frightened half surprised villagers. With a slight smile on his face, the man got off of his horse, tying the horse in front of a small book store where Yue Phong and Zhao Yun have spent so many afternoon reading when they were kids. The man went inside and starts to talk to the old lady who owned the store, the lady squealed in joy and hugged the soldier tightly, there are tears welling up from her eyes. The villagers were really curious about this and walked inside the bookstore to see who the man is. After the man has announced his name, villagers scream in joy and greeted him in the most welcomed manner. Some patted him on the back, some hugged him, and some hit him playfully on the shoulders. Yue Phong noticed the unusually loud noise and decided to know what's going on. She walked across the street and walked into the tiny bookstore. Suddenly, she stopped, she recognized that face, the pale face and the dark hair pulled back in a ponytail. Her mouthed opened but no words come out, her feet lost the ability to move. She just stood there, in silence, looking at the man that she had been friends for as long as she can remember and the man she had a crush on for so long. Zhao Yun is back, he had kept his promise and came back.

To be continued~

Sorry, I know this is boring, but I still hoped you liked it. I will try to update it as soon as I can :D Please review and tell me what you think. The story came to me when I was listening to Truth by JJ Lin, it's a pretty song, everyone should go listen to it ^-^ anyways, hoped you enjoyed it and please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

**The White Mouse and the Dragon**

**Chapter 2**

Yue Phong stood in front of Zhao Yun in silence, she cannot believe her eyes. She took a step forward and looked into Zhao Yun's brown eyes. Suddenly a weird mixture of feelings rushed over her, it was a mixture of sadness and anger, an unusual feeling for someone reuniting with a friend after all these years. She didn't know what to say, should she slap him and yell at him for not coming back for so long? Or should she wrap her hands around his neck and cry happily? Yue Phong did nothing and just stared at the tall man in front of her. He has gotten older and handsomer, his face is no longer round and he has lost all his baby fat, it is a nice oval shape now. She admired the new shape of his eyes and his height, Zhao Yun has always been a short kid around the other kids their age, she will always make fun of him for being so short, but now, he is almost 6 feet tall and she is still around 5 feet 2. She was still observing his face when Zhao Yun spoke. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to greet your best friend?" Zhao Yun asked with a huge grin on his face. Yue Phong looked up at him and then looked around him, she notice that the huge crowd that was here before suddenly disappeared, all that was left was her, Zhao Yun, and the massive amount of books. "Welcome back…" Yue Phong said coldly. Zhao Yun's smile disappeared and a concerned look replaced that smile. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy about this? I kept my promise didn't I?" he asked with a concerned look on his face. Yue Phong hated that look, she hated how Zhao Yun always looked after her, and how he always protected her like she is some sort of child. One reason that she never wanted to look weak in front of Zhao Yun. "It's nothing… How can you say that you kept your promised when you haven't been back for 5 years?!" she asked, raising her voice. "I never said when I was going to come back! Liu Bei wouldn't let me off, he said he needed me, so I didn't get back until now! I still kept my promise though." Zhao Yun shouted. "No you didn't, you already broke your promise for not coming back. And you didn't write any letters either, like you were supposed to!" Yue Phong shouted back. "I told you! I didn't have time, I was too busy fighting for my country" Zhao Yun yelled back. The two of them are bickering now, Yue Phong say something and Zhao Yun shout back something else, the conversation turned so intense that the old bookstore owner could not stand this heated conversation anymore and pulled them apart. Both of them take a step back and were both breathing heavily from all the shouting that they did a few minutes ago. Both of them glared angrily at each other and suddenly, they both bursted out laughing. The old lady was confused by this odd action and walked away from the two friends shaking her head in confusion. Zao Yun punched Yue Phong playfully, Yue Phong smiled. No matter how long it took Zhao Yun to come back, he is back now, and she is happy that he came back. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. She was so happy, so happy that Zhao Yun remembered their promise and came back just for her. She no longer needed to imagine how Zhao Yun will look or what he will say, he is standing right in front of her, smiling down on her like he had always done ever since they became friends. She loved that about him, the way he smiled, it's like the sun has risen for the second time, warm and shiny. Zhao Yun laughed and pulled her off of him and teased her on how pathetic she was for being so desperate. She pouted and laughed along with him. She held Zhao Yun's hand and both of them headed to the lake, the one that they have always hanged out at when they were children..

(yay!! Now switching to Zhao Yun's P.O.V. muahahahhaha)

Zhao Yun stared at Yue Phong's face as she looked out at the lake, so much has changed. Her hair had grown out and was tied neatly into a bun, her face has gotten paler and her lips had turned redder. She has turned more beautiful in some way, not the way she dresses or any of her other physical features, maybe he just saw her in a different way. She was no longer the little girl who always hangs out with boys and acted like she was a little boy herself. She was a beautiful lady that men would look at her and compliment on her looks. Zhao Yun blushed, he has never thought of his best friend as beautiful before, not even a little. He didn't know where these thoughts came from and why they entered his brain. He started to wonder to himself, why did he come back? Was it for her? Or was it for his family? If it was for her, was it because he wanted to keep his promise? Or does he want to see her again so she can once again come back in his life? These questions confuse Zhao Yun. Yue Phong is no longer his friend anymore, his feelings towards her has changed and he knew it. While he was still deep in thoughts, he was distracted by a voice, it was Yue Phong's voice. "Hey! Are you okay? Zhao Yun... Zhao Zhilong!" Yue Phong shouted. Zhao jumped in surprise, he accidentally slipped on the wet mud and fell in the lake. Yue Phong laughed. The surprised look on Zhao Yun's face and the way his heavy wet cloths looked were priceless, Yue Phong couldn't stop laughing at her friend's pathetic look. It was just way too funny for her to stop. Zhao Yun glared at his friend and pulled her in the lake. Her eyes widened and coughed out some of the water she breathed in during the fall. She stared at him in shock and splashed some water in his face. He laughed and splashed back, before they knew it, it turned into war, Yue Phong was trying everything she can to splash more water at Zhao Yun while he retreated. Zhao Yun laughed, enjoying every minute of this. It was all coming back to him now, how they played in the lake during the summers when they were little, how they both laughed at each other's stupidity and childish behaviors. He loved those moments with Yue Phong and he is sure that she enjoyed them too. _No… I don't love her… I don't need to… her friendship is enough for right now…_ Zhao Yun thought to himself smiling.

- to be continued-

_Yay! Second chapter is done!! *throws a giant party* I would like to thank those who have read and reviewed my story, really appreciate the adivice and encouragement, thank you!!! Now I hoped you enjoyed the new chapter and please continue to review and tell me what you think about it. Thank you so much *bows* and I will see you people when the next chapter is up :D_


	3. Chapter 3

**The White Mouse and the Dragon**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: sorry for not saying this before, but as you all know, I do not own Dynasty Warriors or their characters…**

_Author's note: Hello everyone, thank you for reading my story up to this point, I am really working really hard on this story. As usual, please review and tell me what you think about the story. By the way, for all you asian music lovers out there, there is this song called Cao Cao by JJ Lin (it's Chinese), it is a really good song, so please go listen to it :D_

Zhao Yun sat up quickly, there was sweat all over his face, he was breathing heavily. It was that dream again, even when he came back to his hometown and is no longer on the battlefield, he continued to have that dream. The dream of thousands of innocent people getting killed by him. Many people loved him and supported him, saying that he is a noble warrior, but in truth, he is nothing but a murderer. Zhao Yun knew that he is doing the right thing, fighting for what is right, but every night, the dead Wei or Wu soldiers will come back and haunt him, asking him why he killed them, what did they do to deserved it. Zhao Yun hated those dreams, it made him feel guilty and low, it made him feel like a blood-thirsty murderer. He will usually calm himself by telling himself that this is the right thing to do, this is the just thing to do, and there will be deaths in a war, it is perfectly normal. But it still didn't calm the guilt in his heart. Zhao Yun has never told anyone about these horrible dreams, how he wished he had told someone, so that person can comfort him during these sleepless nights, telling him that it will be all right. Zhao Yun looked out the window of his bedroom, he stared at the moon shining upon the dark land. _Will I ever have my own moon? _He wondered to himself

It was the day after the lake incident and the sleepless night. Zhao Yun walked alongside the dirt rode of his hometown, there are still many people greeting him happily and complimented on his success. Many gave him playful punches on his arms and tell him to keep it up while others, mostly women, gave him flowers and food as encouragement. Zhao Yun smiled politely at the people who gave him all these friendly gestures. "I am nothing but a murderer…" he whispered quietly to himself. He was still deep in his thoughts when something hard hit him on the back. He looked back, and there she was. Yue Phong has just tackled him from behind. She had a smile on her face and her hair is tied into a messy bun. Zhao Yun laughed and place Yue Phong gently on the ground. Yue Phong smiled and greeted him, she took out a small bag and tell him to open the bag. Inside there were two apples. Zhao Yun smiled, he's glad that she didn't forget his favorite fruit, apples has been his absolute favorite when he was little, he was always chewing on one wherever he goes. He was simply obsessed with it. He took one apple and eat it with an amazing speed. Yue Phong's eyes widened and punch him on the arm. "Eat slower, or else you will choke yourself." She said laughing. Zhao Yun stuck out his tongue playfully. "I don't wanna." He replied. "Well if you choke yourself to death, I am not saving you." She said. Zhao Yun's smile grew wider, he took a step towards Yue Phong, and their faces were almost touching. "Really? Are you really that cruel?" Zhao Yun asked, he leaned down and kissed Yue Phong softly. "I don't think you're that cruel" Zhao Yun whispered in her ear.

Yue Phong's eyes widened, she quickly pulled away from Zhao Yun. She didn't what to say, should she thank him for that amazing kiss? Should she slap him for his rude gesture? Or should she run? She chose the third option, she ran. She ran and ran until she couldn't run anymore, when she stopped, she was already in the forest on the outskirts of town. She panted heavily and sat on a rock to rest. What was Zhao Yun doing? She thought to herself. Does he love her? Is that why he kissed her? Why did he kiss her? WHY? She asked herself. She was so confused, one moment Zhao Yun comes back to town after 5 years, another he was kissing her? This is definitely not the Zhao Yun she knew. He is like a whole new person, he is nicer now, more caring, and the way he looked at her, it's different… She didn't know what was different about it, it was softer. She sat on the rock in silence and slowly put her head in her hands. A tear came down from her watery eyes, she was confused, there are way too many questions in her mind and no answers. She sobbed quietly into her hands and before she knew it, she has fallen asleep.

Zhao Yun punched a wall angrily, ever since he made the stupidest move in his life, Yue Phong is no where to be seen. Right after the kiss, she ran, and since then, no one has seen her or spoke through her. It has been 3 hours, and in those three hours, he has done nothing but look for her. Trying so hard to make sure that she's safe, but he made no progress. He cursed at himself for being so stupid, so rash, just walking up and kiss his best friend like that, like it was no big deal, and worse, scaring her to a point that she need to run. Zhao Yun sat down on the grass, he stared up at the sun that was just about to set, he wondered what he will do next, should he look for her some more? Or just give up? He looked around, trying to think of a place he hasn't looked, and suddenly it hit him. "The forest!" he shouted and ran towards the old forest.

It has been 30 minutes already and Zhao Yun still hasn't made any progress. He looked carefully through the bushes and trees, no Yue Phong in sight. Zhao Yun sighed and decided to go back and gave up on the search. He turned around and was about to walk back but something caught his eyes. It was a small figure, a human crunched up in a ball. He gasped and ran over to get a closer look, he stared at the human being sleeping soundly on the floor and smiled. "I finally found you." He whispered. Zhao Yun took off his coat and wrapped it around Yue Phong, he stared at her sleeping figure, and it was so beautiful, so flawless. He smiled to himself and sat next to her and leaned against a tree. He yawned and before he knew it, he had fallen asleep and no spirits are coming to haunt him tonight.

Yue Phong opened her eyes slowly, the light is shining softly through the leaves of the tall trees and birds are singing. She sat up and looked around, realizing that she was still in the forest. Yue Phong yawned and stood up, something fell from her shoulders. She looked down and saw a coat, a white fur coat, and right next to the fur coat was the owner. Her eyes widened, she cannot believe that Zhao Yun has came to look for her, it must have taken hours. Yue Phong bent down and put the fur coat on Zhao Yun's body, not wanting him to be cold. She smiled at his sleeping figure, he was sleeping on his stomach, his cloths were dirty and he was snoring loudly. She let out a small laugh at the goofy sleeping position and before she knew it, Zhao Yun's eyes opened. She covered her mouth and just stared at him. He stood up slowly and wobbled to where she was standing. He kneeled down in front of her and put his head on the floor. "I am sorry." He said, "Please forgive me, I was stupid, I shouldn't have done that." Yue Phong's eyes widened, no man has ever knelt before her before. She looked around nervously and helped Zhao Yun up. "I forgive you." She replied. Zhao Yun stepped forward and put his hand on her shoulder. "I love you, Yue Phong, I really do." Zhao Yun whispered. Yue Phong stared at him, how long had she wanted to here that sentence, those three words, I love you. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him as tight as she could. He smiled as well and hugged back. "Will you be my moon? My light in the dark?" he asked, not knowing what her answer might be. Her smile widened and she kissed him lightly. "Yes I will. Which dragon will ever choose a mouse for his moon?" she asked jokingly. "Well I guess this one did." Zhao Yun replied. "And this dragon will never regret that decision." Yue Phong laughed, all these years of waiting is all worth it, he is back now, and he won't leave again, at least not without her this time.

_Yay!!! The story is done!! Sorry this is such a short story. At first, I was thinking of a one-shot, but a one-shot couldn't include all the details that I want to put in, so I changed it into a really short, three-chapter story. Hope you guys liked it, and please continue to read my stories!_


End file.
